Le voile se lève
by little-road
Summary: Le premier jour de sa vingtième année, le jeune Estel se rend dans le bureau du Seigneur de Fondcombe. Le récit qu'il va entendre va changer sa vie. OS


_Bonjour / Bonsoir à tous !_

_Voici mon second OS sur l'univers LOTR centré fois ci sur les personnages d'Estel/Aragorn & Elrond. L'histoire prend place alors qu'Aragorn a 20 ans et qu'il se rend à un entretien avec le Seigneur de Fondcombe. Il est nerveux, et pour cause : cet entretien va changer son existence._

_Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !_

_J'attends vos retours en bas !_

* * *

OS

_Le voile se lève_

En cette année 2951 du troisième âge, un jeune garçon de haute stature, était debout sur une des hautes terrasses de Fondcombe, son visage fin entouré de cheveux noir de jais tourné vers l'horizon. Devant lui s'étendaient de hautes montagnes, et de très nombreuses cascades descendaient les pentes rocheuses, l'eau frappant le sol avec bruit, puis continuait de couler en une calme rivière en contre bas. Le soleil éclairait ces torrents, faisant miroiter l'eau comme du cristal.

Depuis que le Semi-elfe lui avait demandé de venir le voir, le matin même, Estel était étrangement nerveux. Le visage de l'elfe avait été anormalement grave lors du petit-déjeuner qu'il ne savait pas ce qui l'attendait. Le jeune homme avait bien essayé d'en parler avec Elladan et Elrohir, les fils du Seigneur des lieux, mais ils ne lui avaient rien appris de plus. Ils lui avaient juste dit qu'il n'avait rien fait de mal, contrairement à eux au même âge, et qu'il n'avait pas à s'en faire. Mais cela ne l'empêchait pas d'avoir les mains moites, et son appréhension de monter en flèche alors que l'heure approchait.

Il était dix heures du matin et Estel marchait dans les couloirs en direction des appartements d'Elrond qui l'attendait à son bureau. Il était vêtu d'une tunique d'un bleu profond et brodée d'argent, et d'un pantalon gris. Ses cheveux mi-long noir tombaient sur ses épaules à l'exception de deux mèches qui étaient retenues par une fine broche en argent à l'arrière de sa tête. Sans apercevoir ses oreilles il avait l'air d'un elfe comme tous les autres, ce tenant droit et dignement, mais malgré cela il n'en restait pas moins issu de la race des hommes. Noble certes, puisque que descendant de Númenor, mais mortel.

Dans la dernière maison simple, Estel fut formé au maniement des armes tel que l'épée ou le tir à l'arc, mais aussi aux savoirs sacrés que sont de soigner, ou le don de lire le langage de la nature, et les signes qu'elle nous laisse pour apercevoir les événements passés. Il avait reçu la meilleure éducation possible, et cela avait été rendu possible grâce à sa mère Gilraen qui avait trouvé refuge ici à la mort du père de son fils, Arathorn.

Estel passa une grande porte, puis l'imposante bibliothèque de bois remplie de livres aux grosses reliures de cuir, et trouva l'elfe assis à son bureau de bois finement sculpté et sur lequel une multitude d'objets était posée. En passant sous une des arcades en pierre circulaire, Aragorn s'éclaircie la voix pour signifier sa présence.

Aussitôt Elrond replia le parchemin qu'il était en train de lire et lui fit signe de s'avancer tout en se levant lui-même. Tous deux allèrent sur le balcon qui donnait sur la nature environnante et les lointaines cascades. Ils s'assirent sur un banc et ne pipèrent mot durant de longues secondes. Estel attendait patiemment, et non sans nervosité, que l'elfe prenne la parole et lève le voile sur ce qu'il avait de décisif à lui dire.

Elrond regardait le jeune Estel assis en face de lui, son visage juvénile incroyablement serin et sans peine, malgré le poids de l'absence de son père, mort à ses deux ans.

L'elfe savait pertinemment que ce qu'il allait lui dire lors de cette entrevue le bouleverserait, et changerait sa vision de son existence. Au fil des années ce jeune mortel était devenu comme son fils, et la dernière chose qu'Elrond souhaitait c'était de le blesser.

Avec la mère d'Estel, Gilraen, ils avaient pris la décision lourde de conséquences de lui cacher sa véritable identité ainsi que l'histoire de ses ancêtres descendant de Númenor, et du roi Isildur qui défit Sauron, le Seigneur des ténèbres à la fin du deuxième âge du monde.

Si le jeune homme connaissait l'existence de son peuple d'origine, les Dunedains, il ne savait rien de son propre nom, car depuis son arrivée à Fondcombe on le nommait _Estel_.

-Tu dois te demander pourquoi je t'ai demandé de venir ce matin, commença Elrond.

-J'ai été surpris c'est vrai, admis le jeune Estel, mais j'imagine que cela doit être important.

-En effet ça l'est, dit Elrond en se tournant vers le jeune homme. Aujourd'hui tu as vingt ans et il y a des choses qu'il te faut savoir. Le temps est venu pour toi de connaître cette lourde vérité à ton sujet.

Elrond regardait le visage juvénile du jeune homme devant lui, à qui il infligerait un lourd fardeau qu'il aurait préféré ne jamais lui dire, mais l'avenir du monde était en jeu, car il était _Estel_, l'_espoir_ en Sindarin. Et l'espoir, les peuples de la Terre du Milieu en aurait besoin dans les décennies à venir, bien plus vite qu'ils ne le croyaient, et alors que cette sombre menace que représentait Sauron était oubliée de beaucoup.

Estel regardait le visage grave de celui qui l'avait élevé comme son propre fils, et il comprit qu'il s'agissait de lui directement et que cela changerait sa vie. Il avait hâte d'entendre les paroles suivantes, et dans le même temps il aurait voulu ne rien savoir. Après tout il était heureux ici, et même s'il savait qu'il ne faisait pas parti de ce peuple d'immortels, il se sentait comme l'un des leurs, il avait même appris leurs connaissances, au même titre que les enfants d'Elrond. Ses seuls projets à cet instant précis étaient d'aller vadrouiller dans le monde en compagnie de ses amis Elladan et Elrohir, et rien de plus.

-Qu'est-ce que cette lourde vérité à mon sujet ? demanda Estel le cœur battant.

-Ton véritable nom n'est pas Estel, commença Elrond, tu te nommes Aragorn.

Estel ouvrit de grands yeux de surprise, s'il s'attendait à quelque chose de grand il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il ait pu s'agir de son propre prénom ! Qu'était-il alors ?

-Aragorn, murmura le jeune homme perdu, pourquoi me l'avoir caché durant tant d'années ?

-Pour que personne ne connaisse ton existence, expliqua l'elfe non sans une once d'émotion dans la voix, tu es le fils d'Arathorn, un seigneur des Dunedains, comme tu le sais déjà. Ta mère Gilraen est venue trouver refuge ici pour une bonne raison. Et je pense que même si ton père n'avait pas trouvé la mort tragiquement, elle aurait fait de même. Parce que tu es le dernier descendant d'Isildur encore en vie.

-Isildur ? répéta Estel hébété, celui qui a vaincu Sauron ? L'homme de la fresque ?

-C'est exact, répondit l'elfe. Tu es son descendant, mais aussi celui de Númenor, et l'héritier légitime des royaumes du Gondor et de l'Arnor.

Le jeune homme n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Ainsi, durant les vingt années de sa vie, on lui avait volontairement caché son identité véritable, et sa propre histoire. Il porta sa main à sa poitrine et senti son cœur y tambouriner plus fort encore que quand il était entré. L'histoire de la Terre du Milieu ne lui était pas étrangère, et s'entendre dire qu'il faisait lui-même parti d'une des plus glorieuses, mais aussi une des plus sombres lignées, le laissait partagé entre la joie et la peur, et le rendait sans voix. Il ne savait même plus quoi dire : comment trouver les mots pour qualifier l'inimaginable ?

-Pourquoi me le dire maintenant ? demanda Estel en se levant

-Avec ta mère nous avons pensé…

-Pourquoi maintenant ? répéta Estel d'une voix teintée d'incompréhension.

-Pour te protéger, répondit Elrond, pour te permettre de vivre ton enfance en paix et pour te permettre de faire tes propres choix le moment venu.

-Je pensais que je n'avais pas le choix, lâcha le jeune homme amer.

-Estel…

-Ne m'appeler plus comme ça ! cria Estel, je ne comprends pas, je ne vous comprends pas. Mon propre nom ! Vous m'avez caché mon propre nom !

-Si ton véritable nom avait été connu en dehors de ta mère et moi, ton sort aurait été des plus funestes, répliqua Elrond fermement en se levant à son tour. Nous devions te protéger et nous l'avons fait.

Estel s'avança à la balustrade les poings serrés. Le monde qui était le siens durant deux décennies ne tenait plus debout. En l'espace d'une conversation avec Elrond il se retrouvait catapulté héritier de Númenor, et d'Isildur, et prétendant légitime et unique à deux trônes dont il ne voulait pas. En une matinée il apprit que l'espoir reposait sur ses épaules et qu'il aurait de lourdes responsabilités dans le futur. Il secoua la tête. Si son nouveau nom, Aragorn lui plaisait, puisqu'il renvoyait au nom de son père Arathorn, l'idée de régner sur un quelconque royaume lui était insupportable.

-Aragorn, dit doucement Elrond, en s'approchant de lui, je sais que cela fait beaucoup et qu'il va te falloir du temps, mais sache que je serais toujours là pour toi. Fondcombe sera toujours ton refuge.

-Et si je ne veux pas être roi, et si.. dit Estel

-Ne décide pas trop vite, le coupa Elrond, prends le temps de découvrir le monde en dehors de cette vallée, parcourt les miles qui te sépare de la dernière ville de ton peuple, Fornost, va dans les royaumes des hommes, et deviens Aragorn fils d'Arathorn, et quand le moment sera venu tu seras prêt.

Estel se tourna vers Elrond et son ardeur fût calmée quand il vit les prunelles humides de l'elfe en face de lui. Sans réfléchir il se jeta dans ses bras. Cet homme avait été comme un père toutes ces années, le traitant comme tous ses autres enfants, comme son égal, lui donnant instruction et protection. Il lui devait la vie et il le savait.

-Alors je serais Aragorn, dit Estel après quelques secondes en se détachant de l'elfe. Mais pour le trône ne me le demander pas tout de suite.

-Tu as le temps, lui dit l'elfe avec un sourire

-/-

Plus tard dans la soirée Elrond et Estel, devenu Aragorn, se retrouvèrent à nouveau dans le bureau du Seigneur des lieux. Cette fois-ci l'elfe était debout et il tenait ce qui semblait être un poignard dans son fourreau à la main gauche, et sa main droite était ouverte, et un petit objet circulaire se trouvait en son centre.

-Bonsoir Aragorn, dit Elrond, j'ai trois objets à te donner. Tout d'abord prends cette bague Aragorn, elle est à toi désormais.

Le jeune homme s'avança et prit la bague dans la paume ouverte de l'elfe, qui représentait deux serpents, aux yeux de saphirs d'un vert profond, qui se dévoraient l'un l'autre. Les deux créatures étaient surmontées d'une couronne de fleurs dorées.

-Qu'est-ce que…

-Il s'agit de l'anneau de Barahir, commença l'elfe, il fût fabriqué en Valinor par les Noldor. Il appartenait aux rois de Númenor. Il te revient de droit. Quant au poignard, il te servira dans tes nombreux voyages de par le monde, en plus de ton épée.

Aragorn prit de poignard que lui tenait l'elfe, et regarda longuement la fine lame elfique ouvragée. Cette arme serait son meilleur allié durant de très nombreuses années à n'en pas douté.

-Quel est le troisième objet ? demanda le jeune homme après un moment

Elrond se décala de son bureau et laissa apparaître un paquet de tissu gris clair fermé par une lanière d'argent.

-Ouvre-le.

Aragorn s'exécuta, défit la lanière et écarta les pans de tissus. Ce qu'il vit le laissa bouche bée : une épée brisée y était enfermée, la lame était en différents morceaux, quant au manche il était intacte. Il le prit en main et en regarda les détails. Narsil était sans aucun doute l'épée à la plus connue de la Terre du Milieu, l'arme légendaire qui, bien que brisée, ôta l'anneau unique du doigt de Sauron.

-Vous ne pouvez m'offrir cela, souffla Aragorn

-Et pourtant elle t'appartient, plus qu'à aucun autre. Tu es le descendant d'Isildur.

-/-

Après ce long entretien, Aragorn prit la direction des jardins, marchant là où ses pieds le menaient. Les paroles d'Elrond résonnaient encore dans son esprit. Certes le trône ne l'intéressait pas, et toute cette histoire était encore dure à accepter pour le jeune homme, mais désormais c'était des sentiments de sérénité et de fierté qui l'avait envahi. Après tout, ses ancêtres étaient parmi les hommes les plus nobles que la Terre du milieu n'ait jamais portés, et leur gloire, malgré leur funeste disparition, voilà des siècles, n'avait jamais été oubliée, et avec le temps, elle était même devenue légendaire. C'était une lignée si ancienne qu'elle se perdait dans l'origine même des âges du monde.

Il marchait tranquillement dans les dédales de la dernière maison simple, et ce perdit dans les jardins emplis d'une agréable odeur de fleurs. De nombreux arbres se dressaient çà et là, et leurs feuilles bougeaient au gré du vent. Il faisait beau, et les rayons du soleil chauffaient doucement son visage. Allait-il trouver d'autres endroits aussi apaisants au dehors de ces frontières ? Et comment était ce monde si vaste et si mystérieux à ses yeux ?

« _Tout ce qui est or ne brille pas,_  
_Tous ceux qui errent ne sont pas perdus _  
_Le vieux qui est fort ne dépérit point._  
_Les racines profondes ne sont pas atteintes par le gel._  
_Des cendres, un feu s'éveillera._  
_Des ombres, une lumière jaillira _  
_Renouvelée sera l'épée qui fut brisée,_  
_Le sans-couronne sera de nouveau roi._ »

* * *

_Alors vos avis sur cet OS ?_

_Pour ceux qui avait lu le début de ma fanfiction centrée sur Aragorn "**Le Monde est devant**" (abandonnée depuis des années), cet OS y fait écho, et il y a même des passages (la fin notamment) qui proviennent directement du prologue que j'avais écris à l'époque. Je ne sais pas si je la reprendrais un jour honnêtement, mais je vais modifier le prologue pour qu'il colle à cet OS._

_A très bientôt !_

_Little-road_


End file.
